


Magical

by Heyhoi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyhoi/pseuds/Heyhoi
Summary: Claudia and Rayla have truth finding sleepover.





	Magical

Claudia is not a hipster. Her closet if fully with kind of trendy dark, cloths ,she has never set a foot in a Starbucks and she loves eating meat. If being into experimenting and books was exotic, Claudia would be the hippest hipster girl on this planet. Since this is not the case, she prefers to keep her status as Claudia the Goth. 

Nonetheless she might be the only one wide awake by the time the moon slowly makes its was to the horizon. And she certainly is the only one being kept awake because of a single touch. Since she’s the only one in this city, heck if not in whole Xatalis, doing this, it makes her a hipster, right?  
Claudia sights quietly, careful not to wake her peacefully sleeping friend. She turns to her side and there she is. Rayla.  
Long hair dancing between blond and white spilled all over her pillow, arms full of tiny scars here and there are stretched out like wings, chest calmly rising and sinking with every breath she takes and the icy blue of the moon, tinting her rosy cheeks in a glowing shade.

She looks so magical.

Claudia can’t help but recall what happened a few hours ago.

The five teenagers are sitting in a circle around the spinning Coke bottle, watching it become slower and slower with every spin. It points at..Rayla.  
Soren grins a shit eating smirk towards Callum and Claudia. Both suspect what the wannabe genius has in mind.

“So, Rayla. Never have I ever, been in love with one of my friends.” He grins mishivously at her, Callum looks everywhere but her desperately trying to pretend to not care, while Claudia holds her breath afraid someone might hear rapidly beating heart.

“Uhm..Yes.”

“Yes you have or yes you are?” Marcos asks.

“That’s not part of the game.” Rayla crosses her arms defensively.

“Yes it is. It’s never HAVE I ever! Time!” Soren says.

“Okay, okay. I am.” She whispers the last part.  
“Okay, my turn.” She leans over and spins the bottle, wanting to avoid any more questions.

So the game continues but two of them can’t help but wonder if Rayla might be talking about them.

It’s around midnight it happens. The moment she has feared and looked foreward to the whole night. Viren comes in and sends them all to bed, so the boys go over to Soren’s room, which means that Claudia is now alone with Rayla.

Claudia goes to the bathroom brushing her hair, when Rayla asks:   
“Hey, can I borrow a shirt? I forgot mine.”

“Yeah, they’re in the second drawer.”  
“Okay, thanks.” It rambles a bit and a moment later Claudia feels someone watching her.  
A smile creeps up her face when she sees Rayla is already smiling at her.

“What, did you find my weed?”

“You have really beautiful hair, you know?” Rayla answers in a dreamy voice.  
“I wonder what you’d look like with a braid. Do you want me to?”

“Yes. I’d love that.” Claudia lowers the brush and closes her eyes.  
“Okay, but you’ll have to sit down, Mrs. Skyscraper.”

“Whatever you wish, gnome.”

Rayla punches her arm and leaves her in the bathroom.   
When Claudia comes in her room, she sees Rayla sitting on her bed and points to the carpet in front of her.  
Claudia sits down and relaxes at Rayla’s slender fingers brush through her long hair, caressing her head.  
They sit in this comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the simple presence of the other,when suddenly Rayla stops and shakes Claudia’s shoulder.

“Why did you stop?”

“There.Look.”

And she looks-at a shooting star lighting the dark sky.

“Wow. Come on let’s climb on the roof. We’ll have a better view.”

“Can you do that?”

“I’ve done that for like a thousand times.” She rolls her green eyes.

“Okay then. But be careful.”

She’s cute when she gets protective of her.

The air is dry and cold

The cold dryness of the air scratching their throats, endless darkness, that swallows the life of the day, below and the most beautiful diamonds above them.

But in Claudia’s eyes they are by far not the most beautiful thing out here. 

“I need your help with something.” The question surprises her.

She hums, signalling she’s listening.

“It’s probably my biggest secret, but I just have to talk about it..I will go away some day. Some day soon. Last week I found a 16 year old letter in the attic. It was from my dad and that’s when I knew, I’d have to find them to find a part myself. ” The milky moonlight makes her violet eyes shine in a calm, peaceful way.

“Do you want me to come with you?”   
I want to go away with you.

“No. It’s something I have to do on my own. What about you? What is your biggest secret?”

 

Claudia chokes on her breath for a second, thinking, panicking, desperately seeking the courage to tell her..somehow.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to.” She sounds hurt.  
Rayla put her head back, long hair the same colour as the moon.

When Claudia takes her eyes off Rayla in relive and frustration she finds it. The courage, right above her.  
Well at least some courage.

“…Two years ago I had a dream. I was in love and we kissed. Ever since it happened   
I dream of it day and night, I know it cant be , but I just wish I knew how it would feel.”

That’s when it happens.  
Calm violet gazing in her eyes in a way they never have before.  
Rayla shifts up a bit, her bare skin pressing against Claudia’s arm. Face to face only inches apart, closer than ever, yet so far away.

Claudia could seal the deal with a single move, no weird stuttering or subtle hints anymore.  
Just the moment of truth. 

She has never been more scared of the truth in her life.

The beautiful face coming closer to hers, she can feel the girl’ uneven, hot breath on her lips.  
Rayla leans in, her soft lips brushing against Claudia’s.   
The girl’s eyes widen in shock but the feeling of Rayla’s warms lips against hers, the way she shuts her eyes close like a shy doe, the way her touch electricifies her from her toes to her ears.  
And she gives in to the kiss.  
Rayla touches her cheek and pulls her closer, her tongue asking for permission. Claudia opens her mouth slightly and feels a bit of warm tongue sliding in. Their lips presse against one another one more time before slowly parting.

The freezing cold air hits her wet lips, but Claudia doesn’t even notice.  
Unable to open her eyes, still in the moment and afraid it might all be just a dream.  
But it felt so real.  
Suddenly she feels familiar fingers lifting her chin up. She opens her eyes and sees Rayla smiling dreamily at her. Like she is taking in her vision.

“I wanted you to know how it feels. And?” 

“Magical.” The whisper comes without hesitation.


End file.
